loaded_marchfandomcom-20200213-history
Uther Pendragon
Ex-Colonel Uther Pendragon is the father of Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Pendragon and a retired army colonel. He founded Pendragon Consulting and is described as a "wealthy weapons magnate with prestigious military contracts". History Uther was involved in Operation Albion, a large scale mission believed to be related to magical artifats. There were several different units from several different countries involved in this top secret mission. Uther researched these artifacts and helped decide which ones were to be recovered by their retrieval teams, which Balinor Emrys was a part of. Colonel Mandrake and Major Kilgarrah were also involved with this mission. We learn through a vision of Morgana's in Desperate Measures, that Uther began to prioratize the recovery of certain artifacts that he would eventually steal. After Uther left the army to take care of Arthur and Morgana, Uther founded Pendragon Consulting and began designing weapons using the power of the artifacts he had stolen (probably). Uther threw himself into his work, giving it his full attention. He tried to be a good father, but his kids were always aware that work came first. Through sheer will, Uther's company grew and now it is the one of main provider of weapons to the British Army. He is both a little colour-blind and not very tech-savvy (preferring written notes to laptops for example). (those two points are unrelated, tho ;) -christina) Morgana tried to loosen his tongue exactly once by tempting Uther with whiskey and she never tried it again because she got a little too much insight in how ruthless Uther can be. He strongly implied that he'd tortured people during his active duty ("their face is a mashed up pulp"), "pretended to be the enemey's friend" and ultimately killed them ("when the orders come down to slice their throats ...") (cf. Desperate Measures). Relationships He was married to Ygraine Pendragon, and has two children: his biological son Arthur Pendragon and adopted daughter Morgana LeFay. He is described as being all in or all out as a father. Sometimes he would show up for all of his kids' school events or he would be distant and completely distracted by his business. Uther is a very discliplinarian father and while Uther venhemetnly says that he never beat his kids, Arthur revealed in The Play's the Thing (?) that he had been slapped around a bit. Uther has high expectations for his kids, and both of them (even if they are not willing to admit it) strive for his approval. After Ygraine passed away, Uther got remarried less than a year later to Morgana's mother. They were married for two years. There is not much to document their time together: no guests at the wedding, no wedding pictures -just the certificate as proof that the marriage had taken place. Arthur and Morgana suspect that their parents married so that Arthur would have someone to look after him while Uther was away fighting in the war. But since Morgana's mom was a "gold-digger", she left Uther and married another man for his money (and ironically this man lost his fortune in a stock market crash in the late 1980s while Uther became the founder of his own company and is now extremely wealthy). When Morgana was 16, she had a paternitiy test done (in a fit of rage), and found out that Uther wasn't actually her father. Uther promptly adopted her, though. Fun Fact: in rare show of humanity, it was Uther who took matters in hand once he found out that Kay was basically homeless and he ensured that he had a good foster home, placing him with Anna and Kathy. Category:Characters Category:Pendragon Consulting